1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing granule type chewing gum with various colors and tastes. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of producing chewing gum which is round-shaped or grain-shaped, departing from the conventional standardized rectangular shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, chewing gum available in the market has the shape of an elongated rectangle. Such chewing gum is produced by hardening a mixture in the shape of a standardized elongated rectangle. Specially, material for chewing gum which is completely melted and stirred is cooled in the form of a sheet, solidified, and then cut into the standardized shape by a cutting machine. In cutting the solidified material for chewing gum, a cooling process utilizing nitrogen gas is required to prevent the chewing gum material from sticking on the cutting machine due to the heat generated from the cutting machine. However, using expensive nitrogen gas increases the manufacturing cost of chewing gum and complicates the manufacturing process thereof.